The present invention relates to a dispenser for discharging a fluid and preferably liquid, especially a pharmaceutical substance-containing medium.
In the case of such dispensers the medium is stored in a medium container. A delivery device, e.g. in the form of a plunger pump, is used for discharging the medium. The delivery device delivers the medium from the medium container to a discharge location, generally a discharge nozzle.
Such a dispenser is e.g. described in EP 571 280 B1.
In the case of such dispensers there must be a fluid-tight fastening of the medium container to the delivery device, so that the medium can only pass out of the medium container via the fluid path of the delivery device. For this purpose on both the medium reservoir and on the delivery device fastening portions are provided used for fastening the two parts to one another.
Such fastening devices generally suffer from the disadvantage of taking up a large amount of space. Usually a relatively large bottle neck is provided on medium containers. In the vicinity of the bottle neck a corresponding material convexity is required, so that it is possible through crimp rings or the like to fasten the delivery device to the medium containers. The construction of screw threads, such as are in part standard, is also very space-consuming. It is also possible to have a locking or snapping fastening of the delivery device to the medium container, e.g. by means of a type of intermediate ring or insert, as known from EP 571 280 B1, but this leads to a long construction. However, particularly with small volume medium containers, the design task is to produce the dispenser with a small number of easily manufacturable components, which must also be easily fitted and leading to a short construction.